


Cover for Chirps

by bluebellofbakerstreet



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebellofbakerstreet/pseuds/bluebellofbakerstreet
Summary: Created for the MI6 Mini BangSpecial Thanks to my partner, midrashic, who was more accommodating and helpful than I had any right to expect.Here is the Summary of the accompanying story:James Bond is fluent in English, Spanish, French, German, Portuguese, Arabic, Mandarin Chinese, Japanese, BSL, and, just for fun, Esperanto. He never thought he’d be adding “Cat” to that list.And, yes, you should go read it!
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35
Collections: MI6 Cafe MiniBang





	Cover for Chirps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midrashic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrashic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chirps, or the Feline Foes of James W. Bond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704441) by [midrashic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrashic/pseuds/midrashic). 

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the MI6 Mini Bang
> 
> Special Thanks to my partner, midrashic, who was more accommodating and helpful than I had any right to expect.
> 
> Here is the Summary of the accompanying story:
> 
> James Bond is fluent in English, Spanish, French, German, Portuguese, Arabic, Mandarin Chinese, Japanese, BSL, and, just for fun, Esperanto. He never thought he’d be adding “Cat” to that list.
> 
> And, yes, you should go read it!


End file.
